1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to fashion, beauty, jewelry, apparel and accessories, and more particularly to illumination-based products, systems or devices intended to accentuate the human form. These light emitting devices, associated systems and methods of lighting may be useful, for example in the fashion arena as accessories, attached temporarily or permanently sewn into garments, free hanging as jewelry, or adhered directly to the skin to position said devices in an advantageous and aesthetically pleasing way.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fashion is an integral part of modern society, and many individuals spend countless hours attempting to improve their looks through clothing, accessories, and the like. For some people, such as models or celebrities, fashion is a part of their profession, and new and interesting looks are continuously sought after. In addition, many everyday consumers seek unique fashions or strive to enhance their appearance. In some cases they seek to emulate the fashion trend-setters in the public eye, and in other cases they simply seek a way to create a unique and personal look.
One aspect of female's clothing that started as a practical garment and has evolved into a fashion-related item is the brassiere. Over the years, the brassiere has undergone many changes. For example, while the brassiere was at one time a method of concealment, it has evolved into a tool to enhance the shapeliness of the wearer. This transformation has been evidenced in recent years by the extreme popularity of cleavage enhancing bras and brassieres. In the past, undergarments relied upon various techniques to improve the bust line of the wearer by, e.g., enhancing the cleavage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,243 issued to Mount describes a brassiere constructed to elevate the breasts of the wearer when the brassiere is secured around the chest. That patent describes an uplift system which operates independently for each breast in that it uses tension created by two separate independent stays, one for each breast. Another technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,462 to Faron, describing an up-lift brassiere. In that patent, the uplifting method is again separate for each breast. These prior brassiere designs do not necessarily provide optimal aesthetics for the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,607 to Abadi describes a brassiere incorporating a “V”-shaped tensioner interposed between the breast cups so as to effectively “squeeze the breasts together” in combination with an “underwire which is structured and disposed to wrap substantially around each breast of the wearer so as to effectively lift the breasts upwardly.” The objects of this device include providing “an improved brassiere which is structured and disposed not only to greatly enhance the cleavage of the wearer but to be adjustable so that the wearer can adjust the amount of cleavage enhancement.”
While the above prior brassieres attempt to enhance the female figure, they do so primarily by mechanically supporting or shaping the chest area. Thus, they are limited by the extent to which they can physically support or re-shape the chest area. Nonetheless, it Appears that cleavage enhancement is greatly desired and there is a long standing need for further improvement in this area.
One way to achieve another dimension of fashionability is by adding illumination to a garment. Illuminated bras or brassieres and other forms of lingerie, clothing and costumes incorporating light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or other light emitting devices can be found in the market.
Some examples include, for instance, Janet Hansen's Enlightened® product lines. A product line of bras has LEDs sewn or mounted to the exterior of the bra and along the neckline for instance. These are eye catching products that illuminate mostly the garment and draw your eye to the apparel and the light source. Another Enlightened® product is an LED-illuminated camisole. With that garment, a row of LEDs is mounted within a flexible strip that attaches to the camisole with velcro, between the outer fabric layer and a built-in bra. The LEDs shine through the fabric, for a subtle effect, and they may twinkle and fade back and forth in a variety of hypnotic patterns.
Another provider of illuminated apparel is www.lightgod.com. Among the types of apparel offered at this website are “light up” bras and corsets. These products appear to utilize electro-luminescent (EL) wire in various patterns similar to threading patterns, on the sides or near the edges (on the exterior) of the bra or corset. EL wire generally consists of concentric layers, with an inner layer of solid copper coated with an aluminum phosphor, two fine wires wrapped around the phosphor, a surrounding clear or colored plastic sheath, and an outer plastic skin layer. The phosphor emits light when subjected to an AC current, supplied via the fine wires and the copper conductor. A high voltage may be needed to make the wire glow brightly. In some instances, flashy designs and shapes mostly made with EL wire sewn on to the outside surface create changing hearts, spirals and other patterns. Much like other conventional illuminated garments, the illumination and attention is drawn to the apparel and its striking effect.
Other garments use lights or illumination to spell out changing words or phrases on a display. This can be done, for example, on the front of a shirt or in a border on the neckline of a bra. One manufacturer offers a bra with a display that scrolls risqué messages.
Illuminated lingerie is also made by Kelly Butler and marketed under the trade name “Tramp Lamps.” Such products are offered at www.tramplamps.com. These lingerie products appear to resemble a “lamp shade” that is illuminated from within by a small (e.g., 25 Watt) incandescent light bulb. They are designed to be stiff and durable, like a lampshade, and do not appear to be designed to be worn, but rather as decorative light fixtures.
Thus, although there are brassieres that enhance appearance through mechanical design and illuminated brassieres or garments that are attention-getting apparel, existing garments do not adequately utilize illumination to actually enhance the human form and, in particular, the female figure. Conventional illuminated garments are largely designed to outline the curves of the body by outwardly projecting light to the viewer. A significant advancement in the fashion arts would be a system or method for enhancing a person's natural figure by either illumination or a combination of mechanics and illumination, or by overcoming other limitations or drawbacks in the art. It would also be separately advantageous to provide a products or method to beautifully accentuate the female form, through an illuminated apparatus, in an evocative and alluring way.